The Epic Tale of The Heroes of Time
by Sondilyn
Summary: A bard's tale to tell of the young Heroes of Time and how they saved the world. Not just the Zelda characters, but if you read any of Snowsilver's stories, the same characters, whole new action! Part 9 is up! Water Temple is coming up next!
1. The Emrald of Green

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or its characters. I do own my own  
characters and Katherine owns her own characters. nods That's all I  
think...  
  
A.N.- Hey, well, I've gotten into yet another thing... but this time it's an  
epic poem for Zelda... Not just any Zelda though... if you've read "An Act to  
Follow" or "The Destiny Stone" by Snowsilver than you'd know about who each  
character is. We haven't gotten up our two original stories about how we  
came to meet each other yet... but this epic poem is just something that was  
put together to song by people in Hyrule about the Heroes of Time. It'll  
come in parts and hopefully I get this one done because I did all of this  
in Local History, Spanish, and English... I'll work on it in Pre-calculus as  
well. Well, here you go... I'm just not good at rhyming... so don't kill me on  
it because I don't write poems often. But creative criticism is just fine.  
Er... it's not iambic pentameter either laughs nervously Hope you like it._  
  
The Heroes of Time  
Part 1

The Heroes or Time,  
Just kids they were,  
They saved the world,  
With courage undeterred.

They were just only ten  
When they met up with each other,  
When trouble was a brewing  
Not looking for one another.

A girl named Sondilyn,  
And a blonde boy named Link,  
The girl known as Katherine,  
The boy Kafei was known to think.

Two left from the forest,  
Two left Kakariko village,  
To meet in Hyrule Field  
For evil was trying to pillage.

The mighty Deku Tree  
Of great knowledge and wisdom,  
Was plagued by a curse  
Of which healing was seldom.

The four went to help  
For the tree had a treasure,  
The emerald of green  
Was Ganondorf's pleasure.

This green Kokiri emerald  
Was a puzzle of ancients,  
When three come together  
One must find the patience,  
To play the right song  
On the Ocarina of Time,  
It will open the door  
To a chamber so fine.

In this fine chamber  
Lies the sword of the ages  
When pulled from it's stone  
Opens the world of the sages.

"The Triforce," they say,  
"Is the power of the gods  
For when three pieces come together  
It is what you must wish upon."

"Ganondorf," is said  
"To want that great power,  
To take over the land  
In less than four hours."

The Great Deku Tree had told them  
This story of his,  
And asked them politely  
To lift his curse from within.

The children agreed  
To this perilous task  
And found deep inside  
The problem was unmasked.

A large monster spider  
Ate the tree from within  
Ghoma was the curse of Ganondorf  
And listened to his every whim.

They didn't know how  
To beat it at all  
For whenever attacked  
It's eye shut and she'd crawl.

It would climb up a wall  
And onto the ceiling,  
It would lay a few eggs  
And set them a peeling.

The children would kill them,  
The mother would pounce,  
When she did the kids found  
A weapon on the ground.

A slingshot for children  
Was what they had found  
What use was it now  
When the spider hit ground.

The four they fought bravely  
Their luck had decreased,  
But found the spider's weakness  
And they killed the beast.

The slingshot was key  
To this marvelous feature,  
A hit to the eye  
What was what killed the creature.

A dark cladded figure  
Stood watching above  
He left in a hurry  
An assassin he was.

After healing their wounds  
They left their large host,  
He gave them the emerald  
But of more danger the tree spoke,  
He told them to protect  
Zelda the princess  
Then he suddenly died  
Surrounded by their grimaces.

They left Kokiri Forest  
And crossed the large Hyrule Field  
To Hyrule Castle Market  
Into the castle they must steal.

They met a young boy  
Who seemed very distant  
They tried to make friends  
But he acted like a miscreant.

So in the castle they snuck  
Past all of the guards  
And met with the princess  
Standing in the castle yard.

She told them to go  
To the mountain of death  
And then Zora River  
For the puzzle pieces that were left.

The children left the castle  
With a new song in mind  
If ever in a fix  
Play the royal lullaby.

They crossed through Kakariko  
To the mountain so high  
To meet the Gorons  
Who were to starve and die.  
  
_A.N.- Well, I suppose this came out all right for a beginner. Sorry if  
lines didn't come out as fluently as others or if the rhymes didn't come  
out right either... but some stuff was really hard to rhyme! Also take into  
mind that this would also be to song so some of the phrases might go to the  
music. Well, I hope to keep this going until it's done... I'll be bored  
enough in class anyway, right? Thanks! And comments are great even if they  
do burn... I'll take your comments to mind, kay? Be seeing you!  
-Sondilyn _


	2. The Ruby of Red

_Disclaimer: Still don't own any of Zelda characters or what not... Original  
characters and such belong to Katherine or I. Domo!  
  
A.N.- Ooh... quick update! More work in class... it makes it go by so much  
faster... the cruddy thing is trying to re-type it when you wrote it all down  
in a notebook. Hey, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it a bit more  
still having trouble rhyming... and it doesn't flow that great... unless I read  
it in my head because then it makes sense. I hope it gets better... and long...  
squees Uh... yeah... again... any criticism would be really nice and helpful...  
just don't shoot me in the foot... or whatever... doesn't matter to me 'cause I  
fell down the auditorium steps before I wrote this today! WHOO!_  
  
The Heroes of Time  
Part 2

Ganondorf put a monster  
Of proportional size  
In the mountain to eat their rocks  
Without food they'd never survive.

The Gorons were a species  
Who looked like large boulders  
They ate only rocks  
This peril pushed hard on their shoulders.

Darunia, the leader,  
Went and promised the kids  
That if they helped out the Gorons  
The Goron Ruby would be in their midst.

They sulkily agreed  
For this was not in their plans  
Yet they did not know  
Of the heroism in their hands.

Down into the caves,  
Where the Gorons dwelt,  
Went the group of kids  
Down where rocks could melt,  
And they wondered if  
They would ever return  
As they suddenly heard  
A sound of concern.

They traveled much farther  
Deep into the caves  
They almost got lost  
In the many large mazes.

The noise that they heard  
Was suddenly louder  
There was banging and roaring  
And they were suddenly showered  
By a fiery ash  
And a bunch of small rocks  
The monster appeared  
The kids were in shock.

A large monster dino  
Dodongo was its name,  
Eating rocks was its pleasure  
Living down near the flame.

It opened its mouth  
And took a deep breath  
The children, they scattered  
It was certainly death.

As it breathed out  
Its mouth shot out fire,  
Then curled into a ball  
As it started to tire.

It rolled 'round the room  
And it did it again  
Kafei saw the pattern,  
"Throw bombs right on in!"

So they all picked up bombs  
Off the floor, "Goron's crop"  
They blew up the monster  
It died with a POP!

Their skin had some burns,  
Their clothes were a tatter,  
Darunia came down  
To see what was the matter.

He saw what was done  
And he gave out a yelp  
Some Gorons came down  
For he needed their help  
To bring the kids out  
Of the underground maze  
Healed all of their wounds  
And gave them all praise.

"Our siblings," he said  
With a voice of loud booming,  
"We will give them our treasure  
The famed Goron Ruby!"

The kids held the ruby  
They all had a blast  
Goron parties were fun  
Katherine looked up and gasped.

The figure darkly cladded  
Stood on a ledge high above,  
With the flick of his cape  
He stormed off in a huff.

The kids thanked their hosts  
And received crushing hugs  
The figure still in mind  
Down the mountain they lugged.

In Kakariko Village  
They bought some supplies  
Zora River was next  
They at least had to try  
To save the young princess  
They agreed to protect  
Fates clearer in mind  
They were the select.

They left the small town  
And walked half a day  
Down a dangerous river  
Fighting monsters all the way.  
  
_A.N.- Hehehe... well, I'm still hurting from the fall... but what else do you  
expect. Hope to write more so I get this done... I just hope it's getting a  
tad better as I go along. I better go take some aspirin now but hope you  
enjoyed! 'Gotta fly!  
-Sondilyn _


	3. The Sapphire of Blue

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Zelda or what not. Katherine and I own our own  
personal characters and such. Er... I think that's all that I need to put  
here.  
  
A.N.: Hi again. Still working on this because I have nothing to do at  
school. Working on stuff I already know is a bore. That and going to the  
doctors and having nothing to do is really painful... waiting rooms. Geesh...  
I'm still plugging by in hopes this is good, for rhymes aren't my best and  
it ruins my mood. For I find that the rhyming never quite stops and until  
this is done I wish I could stop...  
Happy trails!_  
  
The Heroes of Time  
Part 3

To a large waterfall  
A stop in their path  
The group of kids thought  
They did all the math.

"That's it!" Kafei thought  
And then said it out loud,  
"The song of the royals!"  
He smiled and then bowed.

Instruments in hand  
They played the short tune  
The waters, they parted  
Showing a room.

The kids, they did enter  
And what did they see,  
But a race of fish people  
That swam in the deep.

A king who was fat  
Sat staring ahead  
Asked the kids who they were  
The much tears were shed.

He had no idea  
Where Ruto was,  
She was his daughter  
She is important because  
She held the sapphire  
"Treasure of the deep"  
She left for a while  
When the king was asleep.

"Check the large whale,"  
Said the king with a frown,  
"She probably fed it,  
Oh where is she now?"

Out the back the kids ran  
Help her they must  
How in the world do we find her  
All the kids fussed.

The whale was huge  
They looked at it frightened  
When it opened its mouth  
A face was then sighted.

The face of a Zora,  
A Zora in need,  
As a large tentacle  
Took her with greed.

The four just ran in  
Their plan was then flawed  
A fight soon began  
With the boss, Barinade.

A large jellyfish  
Ten times their small size  
With attacks of streamed lightning  
They soon recognized.

They couldn't attack  
If there was only a way  
On the floor lay a boomerang  
That saved the day.

They took turns at throwing  
The stick that came back,  
And slashing the monster  
At the parts that would zap.

The jellyfish died  
In a flourish display  
They looked to the floor  
Where Ruto lay.

"She's dead," they all thought  
Then to their surprise  
She got up and she gave them  
The Zora's royal tie.

"Keep it," she said  
As she handed the gem,  
"To help Princess Zelda  
Is my only whim."

The kids, they just smiled  
As they left the wet place  
The clad figure watched,  
A smile on his face.

The figure then rushed  
With the greatest of speed  
To tell Ganondorf  
Of this perilous deed.

Ganondorf smiled  
And said it was fine  
"They'll open the door  
And the Triforce is MINE!"

The heroes head back  
To the castle, mouths a chatter,  
They all had to stop  
When they heard a loud clatter.

The clatter of hooves  
From a young little horse  
Then up came a girl  
Holding a rope with a force.

"I'm sorry," she said  
With a tone in her voice,  
"You can have the pony  
Call it with noise."

"Play this here song  
Epona'll come in a zap!"  
And she taught them a song  
That they learned in a snap.  
  
_Another part done. I think I am getting better because there's not as many  
out put lines. It's still really hard to rhyme. This is the third  
consecutive day I've gotten something done! All thanks to the doctor's  
office and the stairs... don't forget my classes too! Well, still wishin' for  
comments... I'll read more people's stories though. It'll get me farther I  
hope. Domo!  
-Sondilyn _


	4. The Children of Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to  
Nintendo. Any personal characters belong to Katherine or myself... and  
etcetera.  
  
A.N.: Wow... this is the fastest I've ever updated. Probably because I don't  
usually get reviews... or just because I'm really bored during class. Either  
way, here is yet another part to the epic poem. Oh, there was a tad of  
confusion. Katherine and myself have made our own journeys that have to do  
with the Zelda games and more. We have many characters and they all have  
their own story. I'll get the beginning of that one up soon... I'm just  
tweaking it. nods Well, onwards and upwards!_  
  
The Heroes of Time  
Part 4

"You can't," she said nicely,  
"Ride her just yet,  
For she is too small."  
The horse she did pet.

The kids started off  
Yet again to the market,  
To the Temple of Time  
To deliver their pocket  
Of three sacred gems  
To seal the Triforce,  
Stop Ganondorf's plans  
And push him off course.

A horse ran out at them  
As the castle came near,  
A girl threw an object  
Past Link's pointy ear.

A blue ocarina...  
The horse blew right past  
Behind them a stallion  
With a man, coming fast.

The children, they hid it  
And watched the horse race  
Hoping he wouldn't  
Catch that girl in the chase.

As they entered the market  
That young boy was there,  
With them he did follow  
Though, stayed out of their hair.

At the large entrance  
Of the Temple of Time  
They placed down the stones  
And then read a rhyme.

This rhyme, it had said,  
"To the ones with the stones,  
Play the Ocarina of Time."  
They read with some moans.

"Use the blessed song  
Writ' on this tablet  
Play it out loud  
The door, as you have it,  
Will open for you  
To the world of the sages  
And granted to you  
Is the treasure of the ages."

The kids they looked 'round  
For the short boy had left them  
They shrugged with confusion  
Wond'ring what was with him.

Kat took out her trumpet,  
Link's blue ocarina,  
Sond took out her flute,  
Kafei went and played a  
Set of old drums,  
And they all stood around  
They played out the song  
And a rumble shook the ground.

The large door ahead  
Shook the whole room  
The dark turned to gray  
As eyes adjusted soon.

A sword stuck in stone  
With a Triforce shaped seal,  
The kids stood in awe  
The hilt Link did feel.

The other three shouted  
As he pulled on the sword  
A light then encircled,  
The baffled kid horde.

They felt really dizzy  
And then blacked right out  
The next thing they knew  
Sond gave a shout.

They laid on a platform  
Surrounded by water,  
In front of them floated  
A wizened old codder.

He said, "I am Raru,  
Please take this medallion  
It will help on your quest  
To beat the man on the stallion."

He looked at the kids,  
Then they looked at each other  
Kat let out a yelp,  
Older were the others.

"It's been seven years  
That you four have slept  
All is the same  
But there is an except,  
The man Ganondorf  
Snuck into our world  
And the present destroyed  
All chaos unfurled."

Now they were teens  
And thought of their past,  
They now had to fix  
What they did, quite fast.

"Go to the other  
Sages around,  
They will help you  
Save all Hyrule ground."

So the children were sent  
Back to the room,  
Where they had once been  
And it seemed all a strewn.

A man dressed in white  
With an eye on his chest,  
Told them to go  
Where the skull children rest.

He then disappeared  
In a marvelous flash,  
And they all rubbed their eyes  
His name they didn't catch.

So off they all started  
On their next perilous journey,  
To save the sage Saria  
In much of a hurry,  
For they needed the next  
Sacred medallion  
To be a step closer  
To beat the man on the stallion.  
  
_A.N.- Well, yet another part done. I want to say that the next part is soon  
but I only regret I won't be home tomorrow. For I am on a journey to New  
York to see the play 'Wonderful Town' then to dinner and a concert with the  
rest of my fellow chorus and band students. We won't get back till nigh at  
night... so I won't have more until Monday night. I'll still work on it if I  
have the chance and maybe more sooner if I am really bored. Not that this  
is boring... but you have to have a heck of a lot of time on your hands to  
come up with this much rhyming. I mean... yeah. I had to ask my pre calculus  
teacher for help rhyming because I was so brain dead by the end.  
_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this  
And I'll get more up soon.  
Thanks for the comments  
And no flamers... WHOO HOO!  
_

_Sorry... ;;  
_

_-Sondilyn _


	5. Ghosts in the Night

_Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda at all... personal characters belong to either  
Katherine or myself.  
  
A.N- Hey, I told you I'd write more after the weekend. Took me a while just  
because I didn't feel like writing but I made myself. I had a field trip to  
the beach for tidal pool studies and such I got poison ivy and my banana  
blew up in my vest pocket. So, writing wasn't the first priority... but I had  
nothing else to do in English or Pre-calc. Therefore, I wrote. New York  
was fun. Broadway shows are great. Go see 'Wonderful Town'. Here you go  
then. Another part of the epic poem!  
_  
The Heroes of Time  
Part 5

To the forest they went,  
Through the mazes they traveled,  
To be chased by the things  
Of spirits unraveled.

When at the entrance  
Of the foliage temple,  
They found that to enter  
Wasn't so simple.

They needed a tool  
That could hook up above  
Into a tree  
Or into an alcove.

The mysterious man  
All clad in white,  
Appeared out of nowhere  
The teens turned to fight.

He went and told them  
That out in the village  
There were some old graves  
Quite ready to pillage.

The kids, though confused,  
Looked at the man,  
He took out a harp  
And stated his plan  
Of teaching a tune  
To bring them right back,  
The Minuet of Forest,  
They blinked at this fact.

He taught them the song  
And then in a flash  
He vanished away  
The teens were abashed.

Through the forest again  
But now going out,  
To Kakariko Village,  
Link let out a shout.

Then they all saw  
A short little kid,  
The one from the market  
Who had gone off and hid.

They went up and asked him  
Of why he was short,  
He turned and ignored them  
And left with a snort.

They told them their sorrys  
And asked him to stay  
He nodded his head  
Then all on their way,  
Through the small lonely village  
To the grave yard,  
They pushed open graves  
Under the stars.

The Poes, they just watched,  
And one came really near  
He said he was Draeb,  
He was nothing to fear.

He kept away  
All other foes,  
Down the grave they dropped  
Could they really trust Poes?

Poes are solid ghosts  
With dimly lit lanterns,  
They all love to wander  
In similar patterns.

They all told each other  
They'd think of that later,  
When an old ghost appeared  
And told them their fate.

"Please follow me,  
For if you can  
You'll get a tool  
That is held in your hand.  
That will help you in travels  
All over the land  
The hook shot, it's called,  
It'll help with your plans."

He moved through stone mazes  
Setting some fires,  
Through stairs and some zombies  
And strange indoor mires.

They all reached the end  
Quite out of breath,  
The ghost turned around  
They all expected death.

"You pass!" he said  
With a big toothy grin,  
"And this is the tool  
I said you would win."

They took the object  
And left the grave,  
Two into a hall  
Three back into the mazes.

Sond and Link, in the hall,  
Walked into a place  
With a skinny small man  
With a scowl on his face.

The floor in the middle  
Of the place turned,  
And the anger in the man  
Rose up and it burned.

"The kids!" he yelled,  
"Played this bad song,  
It made the clouds rain  
'Till break of dawn."

He played it first  
The other two followed,  
It started to rain  
And the angry man bellowed,  
"It happened again!  
Get out of my face!"  
Out ran the teens,  
Of the windmill place.

The other three traveled  
Back how they came,  
Into the grave yard  
No trouble to blame.

Draeb had showed up  
And told of a grave  
That could teach them a song  
That brought sun in waves.

To the back of the grave yard  
To the royal family grave,  
A lightning bolt struck  
A dark road it did pave.

Two more Poes showed up,  
One named Sharp, one named Flat,  
They taught them a song  
They got it down pat.

Change the sun to the moon  
And the moon to the sun,  
With this song in their hands  
Their task here was done.

They met with each other  
In front of the town,  
Taught the songs to one another  
Then they all looked down.

"What is your name?"  
Asked Kat to the kid.  
"I don't care what you call me,  
I am Timbre or Tim."

They all nodded heads  
Now fully prepared,  
Played the Minuet of Forest  
To the forest they fared.  
  
_A.N- Well, longer than the others I must say... but not by much. It came out  
well for only a few class periods. But I swear this will be the end of me.  
You know, this might actually be the first thing I will ever finish... for I  
am notorious for never finishing ANYTHING... ;; Silly me... I guess I suck.  
No worries. Thank you for all the reviews. It keeps me going. Now if I  
could get more initiative for finishing everything else I'd be set!  
_

_-Sondilyn _


	6. The Forest's Call

_Disclaimer- I still do not own Zelda because it belongs to Nintendo.  
Personal characters belong to either Katherine or myself.  
  
A.N- Another day, another part. Wow... it's the fastest I've ever updated.  
I've found someone who wants me to give them a copy of this when I'm  
entirely done or else he will come after me because he knows where I live.  
; It's fun writing this... it's just so hard to rhyme after you've started  
doing it for so long. And I also find myself rhyming through myself and  
what others say. Well, I'm going to type this and them work on a Naruto  
story a friend and I are writing together. Oh, and I do have the first part  
of the Ocarina of Time story... I just have to revise it. I want to finish  
this first or I never will.  
_  
The Heroes of Time  
Part 6

At the temple  
Of the forest,  
Were the voices  
Of Poe chorus.

All the teens  
Seemed very wary,  
Though Sond thought  
Nothing there was scary.

Through the temple  
The group went  
Not knowing where  
The sage was sent.

Through looking through  
The many hallway rows,  
Sond found some arrows  
And a bow.

The weapons were given  
To one a piece  
Sond with the bow  
To kill off Keese.  
Kat with the slingshot  
For long distance range,  
Kafei held on to  
The boomerang.

Link kept hand on  
All of the bombs,  
Tim just stood there  
Twitching because  
He wanted to help  
But he couldn't  
His power of secret  
Was still hooded.

Man eating plants,  
And big lurking Wolfos,  
Some Stalfos brothers,  
And mean sister Poes.

They all lived  
There peacefully  
Then Ganondorf  
Disturbed them, you see.

They all attacked  
At different times,  
The teens destroyed them  
The bells, they did chime.

Inside the temple,  
A room all charred  
With picture frames  
And large iron bars.

They all crowded in  
This kind of small room,  
When the metal bars shut  
With a big clanging boom.

The picture frames banged  
Against charred stone walls,  
A figure appeared  
His horse seemed to howl.

The black floating figure  
With red gleaming eyes,  
Came out of the pictures  
They yelped in surprise.

It was Phantom Ganon  
Upon a black horse,  
No one was to know  
Its weakness of course.

Back into the picture  
And out yet another  
Sending energy beams  
Over them in a shower.

The beams, they did hurt,  
And left them with burns  
They stood back to back  
And shouted in turns.

For each different shout  
Sond let out an arrow,  
Into one of the pictures  
Hitting him with a blow.

When fleeing attempts  
Into pictures had failed,  
He floated above  
And energy hailed  
Above all their heads,  
Link wielded his sword  
And a slashing effect  
Sent the energy forward.

It hit the black figure  
The others ran in  
They hit at his body  
In death he did spin.

Into the ground  
Went this silly old pawn,  
And Ganondorf's voice  
Through the walls were drown.

"You won't be safe yet  
Just wait and see,  
I'll get a hold of you soon  
Just believe you me."

They fell into trance  
And they started to sway  
Sage Saria appeared  
In a similar way  
As Raru had done  
In the Chamber of Sages  
Gave them a medallion  
A new leaf in their pages.

They all woke up  
Outside of the temple  
And upon leaving  
Found it wasn't so simple.

The assassin was back  
But now showed himself  
With dark brown hair  
He was suited for stealth.

He said, "I am Chiron,  
I've come for your lives."  
Then one look around  
Stopped at Sondilyn's eyes.

"But," he said faintly,  
"I've changed my mind.  
Though Ganondorf's son  
I'm being quite kind."

The group seemed concerned  
With the danger they met,  
A Wolfos came 'round  
Tim's blood out to get.

Without one said word  
Chiron darted behind  
With katana in hand  
One slice left it blind.

In another clean swipe  
Left its head on the ground,  
Cleaned his blade with his hand  
And sheathed it without sound.

The five looked at him  
In the strangest of manner,  
He smiled and nodded  
And started to banter.

"I could just kill you."  
He said with some glee,  
They all shook their heads,  
"You're coming with we."

Slicking his hair  
Chiron said with a snap,  
"Death Mountain is next  
Ganondorf set a trap."

So now to Death Mountain  
Our heroes are walking  
With the new member, Chiron,  
Who about they are talking.  
  
_A.N- Well, it's once again longer than the others. I'm happy I'm getting  
this done. I have to finish this fast because my mom is having a hissy fit.  
So I'm off to go read my English book, 'Brave New World.' I'll be seeing  
you!  
_

_-Sondilyn _


	7. The Volcano Beckons

_Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda or it's characters or whatnot. I do own my characters and Kat owns her own characters. Yeah... deal?_

_A.N.- Yeah... I'm working on it little by little. I found the part that was missing and I finished it up while watching The Food Network. Sorry it's taken so long. I'm putzing. Maybe I can get a few more chapters of stuff up. It'd be nice. So many nice people give their regards to me writing more. Actually, I have more to write on Ty's story. I have half the chapter done. It's all cool. Have fun!_

The Heroes of Time  
Part 7

Back to Death Mountain  
Where Gorons had lived  
Was now run over  
By the old monster's kids.

Now, temperature rose  
As they climbed higher  
Goron defenses  
Did not start to tire.

Boulders, they fell  
Down mountain side  
The teens had to run  
Under ledges to hide.

Into the caves  
To where Gorons had dwelled  
There were none to see  
Teen's breath was then held.

Because at that moment  
Kafei was then trampled  
By a round rolling 'boulder'  
Defense power once more sampled.

Link took out a bomb  
And threw it ahead  
The 'boulder' it hit  
He then filled with dread.

For laying in front  
Was a younger Goron,  
They all ran up  
To see what was done.

The Goron sat up  
And brushed himself off  
Link apologized,  
The Goron then coughed.

"Who are you people?  
Why are you here?  
I am a fighter  
You I don't fear!"

He started to tremble  
And Kat calmed him down  
Said his name was Link  
The fear had been drowned.

They started to talk  
And he told them his story,  
As he told them more  
It got very gory.

About a large monster  
Who eats their large race  
And spits their remains  
All over the place.

"He lives in the mountain  
Help us all please,  
I'll give you these tunics  
With them, fire will flee."

Chiron just smirked  
And stated at that,  
"I don't need your tunic  
My own does just that."

He showed all the group  
What his white tunic could do  
In heat it turned red  
In water it was blue.

"Twin Rova," he said,  
"Taught me from birth.  
And gave me a faerie,  
My magic, my worth."

Taking the tunics  
And hiding themselves  
Tunics went on  
To protect their health.

Then into the mountain  
They went with a bound,  
To save all the Gorons  
When they were found.

The man in white garb  
And the eye on his chest,  
Showed up in their way  
To teach a song for their best.

"The Bolero of Fire  
Will help find this place,"  
He said with a stern  
Look on his face.

Before he was off  
They asked, "What's your name?"  
"My name is Sheik."  
He said, voice the same.

He was gone in a flare  
Of fire from below,  
And the teens just stood  
In awe of his show.

They entered the temple  
And climbed large stone stairs,  
They reached a large room  
And were caught unaware,  
For Darunia stood  
On a platform of rock  
When they got near  
He started to talk.

"Please help my people  
They're going to die,  
They're stuck in some cells  
And as food, they will fry."

They all gave their word,  
And went off again  
Far into the temple  
To rescue their friends.

They were found one by one  
And let out of their jails,  
After all of their freedoms  
The ground went and failed.  
For the host far within  
Had found out their task,  
So the dragon arose  
Wearing a large metal mask.

They found an escape  
For he couldn't be beat,  
They needed a weapon  
For that oncoming feat.

After many long mazes  
And pillars of fire  
They found what they needed  
For the dragon to tire.

The Megaton Hammer  
Was the tool for this fight,  
It was given to Chiron  
To show off his might.

The dragon appeared  
In another display,  
Of firey lava  
And rocky decay.

Boulders did fall  
And fire was spewed,  
The dragon had hid  
In holes that were viewed  
As firey deaths  
When stepped upon,  
But when he appeared  
It was up to Chiron.

His head was then smacked  
With the Megaton Hammer  
And off came the mask  
With a large metal clamor.

The dragon looked confused  
And looked down at the teens,  
"Thank you my friends"  
He said, teeth a gleam.

The teens were now  
The ones quite confused,  
"I am Volvagia  
No need to be rude."

"I was under a spell  
That was made by the mask  
Where Ganondorf's magic,  
On my head, was then cast."

"I will be on my way  
Back to my land,  
You are welcome to stay  
In Volcania, if you can."

The dragon then left  
The teens were all through,  
The left the fire temple  
Much more left to do.

They were carried away  
To the land of the sages,  
Darunia was there  
To thank them in stages.

The first thing he did  
Was give them all hugs,  
Though they all felt  
Like small squashed bugs.

He then praised his thanks  
In many fine words,  
And gave them the medallion  
Of fire, as the third.

He smiled and waved  
As they all left his side,  
They all ended up  
Happy as they cried.

Their friend was a sage  
But that couldn't be helped,  
They had more to do  
As their new grown up selves.

The lake, Hylia  
Was the next place to go  
For an ominous force  
Had begun to show,  
As the waters had drained  
And homes turned to ice  
This was told to them  
By villagers who were nice.

_A.N.- Sond is not happy... FF does not put the poem in format like all the others... and won't do anything different. Sond is pissed. See Sond sizzle... Bah... I gots one jesture for this... sticks out tongue... Wait... I fixed it..._

_Original A.N.- Well, I finally got it finished and edited... I found mistakes and fix-ed them. Yeah, at one point one of the verses made me want to break out in song... (Kickin' their cans all over the place!) But fortunately, I did nothing of the sort... out loud. Umm... I am on a rhyming dud right now. Sorry for anything that doesn't really sound in rhythm. But if you say it right a few times it sounds all right. Well, that's all for now. Don't kill me. I'm going to finish something... sometime. I'm starting a Christmas story soon. Oh yeah, and I got manga today. Not that you needed to know... but I'm going to write a story based on Zelda/ Case Closed soon. It takes place in Volcania. I've got it all planed out. So without further adieu... BYE!_

_-Sond_


	8. The Jump of Truth

_Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda in any way, shape, or form. Original characters belong to either Snowsilver or myself. Deal._

_A.N.- Well, due to getting a very nice comment... I decided to do another chapter to my Epic Poem. Though I should be doing this more... I figured I was in a good mood. Though I found that I was having a hard time rhyming. I got this done pretty quickly because I needed something to do in the... throne room. Yeah. I'm going to type this now._

The Heroes of Time  
Part 8

On their way to the lake  
They ran into a place  
Where evil came from  
And good left no trace.

They knew they should help  
For this place they once knew,  
It was Lon Lon Ranch  
Where evil shouldn't brew.

They entered with care  
The place was run down,  
Something was up  
The teens stood and frowned.

A tall skinny man  
Came from a barn,  
"Welcome! Come in!  
I will do you no harm!"

"I am called Ingo  
I own this here place,  
You need a horse  
From the looks on your faces."

Timbre stood back  
He clenched up a fist,  
Him on a horse  
Was an ironic twist.

He hated those things  
And him they despised,  
"Oh goody," he said  
Through his teeth he did lie.

"That's just what we need,"  
Sond said with a grin.  
"To get around faster  
And fly like the wind!"

A horrified noise  
Came from Timbre's throat,  
He took a step back  
And pulled up his coat.

"I see," said the man,  
"I got what you need.  
I've got stallions, and mares,  
And a mighty fine steed."

Kat looked around  
And spotted a horse,  
That looked quite familiar  
"Epona! Of course!"

The man took a look  
And he started to shake,  
"Have ANY horse  
But that one you can't take!"

Kat played the song,  
Epona it did call,  
"I'll tell you what,"  
Ingo said with a stall,  
"Let's have us a race  
Around this here track  
If you win with that horse  
Off you'll ride on her back."

Sondilyn nodded  
And mounted the mare,  
She adjusted herself  
And pulled back her hair.

At a starting line  
They begun their race,  
Both neck and neck  
Keeping their pace.

Towards the end of the track  
Sond came out in front,  
Finish line crossed  
Ingo let out a grunt,  
"I say, one more time  
Just to even the stakes,  
Now you will lose  
And the horse I will take."

Around the track twice  
Were the rules for this time,  
They both lined up  
At the starting line.

Again they were off  
Ingo pulling ahead,  
"Trying to cheat,"  
Sond thought with much dread.

She yelped and hollered  
And dug in her heels,  
Had the horse going fast  
Towards the finish they reeled.

Around the last bend  
And down the straight way,  
One nose pulled ahead,  
"I won!" Sond did say.

Ingo did steam  
And started to shout,  
"That's Ganondorf's horse!  
I CAN'T let you out!"

He closed off the gates  
No way to escape,  
Sond pulled on her friends  
A way out she did make.

Chiron, he whooped  
Kat and Link gave a holler,  
Kafei held on tight  
To Tim's jacket's collar.

Epona jumped the fence  
Running full speed,  
Into Hyrule Field  
To their next heroic deed,  
For which lied not too far  
From the ranch where they came,  
To Lake Hylia  
To be evil's bane.

_A.N.- Well, there we go... it's not as long as the others... but some are just shorter than others. I don't want to ramble in rhyme; it'll take up your time... so off I must go... because I just finished eating good french-fries that were thrown on the top of the garbage. Hey... they were good... just not cold. Yeah, thanks for liking my stuff. I don't know if that quote from my dream will be in anything. It was just random. Well, thankee to all._

_-Sond_


	9. Spirit of the Water

_Disclaimer- Still don't own Zelda. Original characters belong to either Snowsilver or myself. Yadda yadda yadda._

_A.N.- Well, actually I have these two parts written out by hand but I didn't feel like typing them. Now I'm starting part 11 as I type part 9 right now. Seriously though, if I finish anything I want to finish this. I'm actually quite proud of how everything is coming out. Rhyming is hard. nods_

The Heroes of Time  
Part 9

To Lake Hylia  
They rode by horseback,  
With all of their weapons  
On their backs with a strap.

The field was large  
For the speed they were glad,  
Except for poor Timbre  
Who was less glad than mad.

He still hated horses  
And they still hated him,  
Wolves were different, horses strange  
Both had big toothy grins.

After a while  
A fence did appear,  
Epona jumped for it  
With that leap it was cleared.

Down to a trot  
While they walked down a path,  
When they got to the lake  
They let out a gasp.

For the water was gone  
From most of the lake,  
With tektites abundant  
And guays in their wake.

"What happened here?"  
Kat finally asked,  
"It looks as though  
Something came through here fast."

They got off Epona  
And they all looked around,  
As a final decision  
Was soon simply found.

"See that tree  
In the middle of the lake?"  
Link said to the group  
"The path there we will take."

So the group headed down  
O'er the rickety path,  
Of well worn bridges  
That crickled and cracked.

As the got to the end  
They got a surprise,  
For Sheik did appear  
In front of their eyes.

"You are not allowed here  
For you have no way down,  
Ask the owl for help  
To get back to the town.  
Head to the Zoras  
They should be some help,  
As the may have an item  
That you can use yourself."

Then away with a flash  
Sheik was then gone,  
The teens were now mad  
That their plans had been flawed.

As they all turned around  
They saw what Sheik meant,  
A huge owl perched  
On a post that was bent.

I mean, it was huge  
Three times their own size,  
All of them could ride  
And still have him rise!

He nodded and hooted  
As they all gathered near  
And all of them boarded  
The owl with fear,  
For he flew quite erratically  
His wings went flap flup,  
All others did wince  
As Sond promptly threw up.

He then dropped them off  
At Kakariko pass,  
All of them landed  
In a big confused mass.

They got it together  
And then headed off,  
Through all of the paths  
To the entrance aloft.

All of them gasped  
At the sight of it all,  
Ice was abundant  
E'en the great waterfall  
Was a large frozen block,  
They all looked around  
Until the King of the Zoras  
They saw frozen bound.

The teens hadn't thought  
That this, they would find  
And to all of them  
This was quite a bind.

Kat slowly mentioned  
That she had found a place  
That sold light blue fire  
A smile on her face.

"Don't worry," she said  
As she reached in Link's bag,  
"I thought it was cool,  
Though the price was a gag."

A bottle of fire  
That's contents were blue  
Was uncorked and spilled,  
The ice melted and flew  
In chunks through the air  
And left the King's skin,  
He smiled with a nod  
At his non-fishy kin.

"Thank you," he stated  
The teens he still knew,  
"For that I will give you  
Some tunics of blue,  
That will help you along  
Under water you'll breathe,  
I do have a problem  
But you'll solve it with ease."

"My domain is now frozen  
I'd like you to help,  
To get some blue fire  
From a cave that won't melt."

He pointed behind,  
Down a hallway they walked  
They all changed their clothes  
At the end they were blocked  
By the lack of a bridge  
To the so called Ice Cave,  
So jumping on ice chunks  
To the cave they did brave.

It was quite cold  
As Link did mention,  
Timbre did scoff  
Though with best of intention.

At the end they had found  
A pair of iron boots,  
Guarded by a Wolfos  
Which they beat in three moves.

One with a sword,  
The second with an arrow,  
The third with a hammer  
That broke through bone marrow.

Getting their prize  
And some fire at that,  
They started heading back  
At a noise heads did snap.

To the side they did look  
For that man had come back,  
He pulled out a harp  
To put them on track.

He played them a tune,  
They all copied him  
Their instruments brandished  
And the voice of poor Tim.

"Play that tune to get back  
To the lake water's edge."  
And with a snap of his wrist  
And a jump off the edge,  
The man disappeared  
In a bright deku burst,  
The heroes trudged back  
'Cause the Zoras came first.

They split into groups  
And thawed them all out,  
With some whoops and a holler  
They all slid about.

Then back to their quest  
They played out the tune,  
"The Serenade of Water"  
Warped them back very soon.

"Now," said Chiron  
"Back to our work."  
And with that went the boots  
On his feet as he smirked.

_A.N.- Jeeze. Sometimes I wonder where I get all the rhymes from. My head hurts after trying to write so many of these at once. I'm slowly coming along and about halfway through the story. I hope you like it so far because I am liking the outcome. Putting it through the paces are taking their toll though._

_-Sond_


End file.
